The Ex
by Heartsyou54
Summary: The hardest thing in life?  Watching the girl you love, love someone else. RKO/OC


_Disclaimer-I only own Jenelle_

_Summary- The hardest thing in life? Watching the girl you love, love someone else. _

_**The Ex**_

_Chapter One- A late night surprise_

It was almost two years ago. She was my whole world, my everything. I met her by chance. Neither of us thought things would get serious. In reality, we were just each others late night relief therapy.

We dated for almost four years. The night you ended things, I was going to propose. I'll remember the word's you said to me until the day I die. I will always and forever be haunted by your words.

'_Randy, sweetie. 's not you. It's me. I'm sorry Randy. I found someone else. He makes me happy.' _

People say time goes by when your having fun, but I, Randy Orton, was having anything but fun. Even in a room filled with people I pray I'll see your face. I have to constantly remind myself that's impossible. After all, you live in California now. You'll never know it, but your mom still calls me to tell me updates about you.

I remember every single bad thing you said about California, but now? You're out in Los Angeles, persuading _his _dream. I still wonder what ever happened to you and your dreams. Maybe they died along with my heart.

Every day I add questions to the long list I have stored in the back of my mind. The number one question though? _'What did I do wrong?'_

Some people say I should move on. I've tried. Nothing was ever serious though. Why should it be when my heart still belongs with you?

'_Please don't ask me why it happened baby. It just did. I've been feeling unhappy for a long time. I knew we couldn't work things out.' _

"Hellooo! Earth to Randal!" John waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked quietly, my mind still in my thoughts.

"Are you okay man?" John asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course I'm okay!" I looked up at him, confusion in my eyes. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I'm just worried about Ran. You seem…almost…out of it." John looked at me while putting things away in is bag.

"I'm not. It's just that time of year man." John let out a soft laugh. My eyes slowly narrowed at him. What the hell was so funny?

"What's so funny Cena?" My tone was serious. I hope he knows I mean business.

"It's nothing…" John paused "You just sounded like a chick for a minute."

My facial expression falls. "I'm being fucking serious John. This isn't funny. This is something that I have to think about daily." I stand from the bench, angrily throwing my things in my bag. I just wanted to get out of here.

A bitter laugh passes through my lips. Just like her.

'_I just have to get out of here Randy. This guy I met, he's different. I can't stand you being away anymore. I need someone full time. Not part time.'_

John sighed ignoring me. He knew when to leave me alone. After all he is my best friend.

As the two of us drove to my house in silence I thanked god we were in St. Louis for tonight's show. I just wanted to go home and sleep my life away. But the thought of doing that slowly became more depressing to me.

Every night I see you in my dreams. I can't even get away from you in my mind. This just doesn't make sense. I have everything a guy could ask for. Why can't I be happy when you are? Am I destined to be miserable?

"Uh Ortz. You just passed your own house." John dropped his phone and looked at me. I knew I'd have to tell him what was bothering me. Missing my driveway happened often to me. It was only a first with John. I'd never hear the end of this.

"I'm sorry man. My minds preoccupied. I have a lot going on right now."

"Like what? Deciding what girl you want to sleep with next?" John laughed at his comment. I hate it when he does that. I'd never tell him that though. The guy does mean well.

I sighed opening my front door. "I'll tell you what's been going on after I shower and change, okay?" Before he could even respond I made my way upstairs and away from him.

After an hour I decided to make my way downstairs. I hoped this would end quickly. It was getting close to two a.m.

"A month from today it would have been our six year anniversary John." I closed my eyes leaning against the wall. "If things had gone my way we'd be married by now. Now do you understand why I'm so upset?"

John was at loss of words. "Ran, that was almost two years ago. She moved on. She's happy. I know you loved Jenelle and everything. But you should really move on. You can't keep wishing she was with you."

"It's not that easy Cena! I was with the girl for four years! I gave her everything I had! A new house, new cars, plenty of money! How can she want to go from being financially stable to being broke and living with a wannabe actor?"

"He makes her happy Randy. Why can't you just respect that? She told you why she left. It wasn't your fault. She just well, as harsh as it may be, she fell out of love with you." I stared at him. I stared at him long, and hard. Eyes saddened, heart slowly breaking at the thought of her falling out of love with me.

John sighed standing in front of me. "Ran, I.I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry man!"

"It's fine." My voice was barely audible. "It's the truth. And the truth hurts."

"You never know, maybe she really does sti-" A loud knock on the door took my attention away from John and his apology rant.

"It's two a.m." I grumbled walking towards the door. "Who the hell could it be?"

I opened the door with out looking. I swear my heart nearly stopped beating. This wasn't possible. I must've been dreaming.

She was still as beautiful as ever. Her bronze skin and dark hair made her green eyes seem brighter then they already were. I had fallen even in more love with her.

"Randy!" Jenelle looked at me before hugging me tightly. My shirt slowly became soaked with her make up mixed tears.

"Jenelle…?" I whispered

"Oh Randy! He broke off our engagement!" Jenelle cried harder into my chest. Right now was definitely not the time to be thinking sexual thoughts. But her body against mine, made me remember what it was like to be with her.

"Please!" Jenelle begged "You have to help me get him back!"

I don't know why I said what I did. Maybe it was because I craved to be close with her again. Or maybe it was the fact that all my blood was rushing away from my brain. Whatever the reason was, it made me agree.

I was doing something good for someone I cared about. So why did it feel like I just signed my soul away to the devil?

**Should I continue with this? **


End file.
